


Please be mine!

by Akiyukiharu



Series: Hop/Victor, I guess. [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiyukiharu/pseuds/Akiyukiharu
Summary: Finally! Today's the day when Hop's best friend/crush, Victor, comes home after a year of being  champion. What Hop didn't expect to find was someone else with his best friend too.
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Series: Hop/Victor, I guess. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584196
Kudos: 51





	Please be mine!

It was another busy day at the lab, but that didn't bother Hop one bit. He was just too excited to finally hear that his best friend Victor was finally going to come back home and visit for the summer. They've known each other ever since they were in diapers. Finally the day had come and Hop couldn't wait until his shift at the lab was over. Sonia (Being the kind woman she is) let him out early for the day as she knew how important this was to Hop, after all they did spend a lot of time together. She was bound to find out that Hop had a huge crush on the young Champion, not only did he accept every invitation to go battle Victor at Wyndon Stadium but he always talked about Victor.

Hoped quickly gathered his things and ran out the door, almost falling over in the process. Once he reached his house he practically whipped the door open and ran into the kitchen where her saw his mom. "Where *huff* is he!?", Hop asked, out of breath. His mom giggled, used to her son's antics, "He's waiting for you in you room." She told him. With that Hop bolted upstairs, eager to greet his friend. Hop bursted through the door, "Vic...tor?", he stood there baffled, there was a girl just standing in his messy room, filled with papers, clothes, and books, just looking at all his belongings. The girl turned to him, surprised. "O M G, YOU'RE HOP!!! I'm so so so excited to meet you!" she shouted as she grabbed his hand and shook them with all her might.

"Woah there, slow down!", Hop exclaimed as he pulled his hands away, "Just who are you!? Why are you in my house!?", Hop asked. Just then Victor opened the door. "Sorry, had to use the restroom. Her name is Sophie, she's Shieldbert's and Swordward's little sister. Just let me explain everything to you in a moment." Victor said as he walked up to the two of them. Sophie had long blond hair, ocean blue eyes, wore bright pink lipstick, and had on a very frilly pastel pink, and blue outfit, it reminded Hop of cotton candy. Him and Hop hugged each other tight, glad to see that one another was doing well. "This is her prize." Victor began. "What do you mean?", Hop asked. "Don't you remember? every year at the end of the Champion season there's a raffle for the fans as well." Victor explained. Hop caught on, "The 'Spend the Day With The Campion' raffle! I completely forgot, I was so busy at the lab that it completely slipped my mind!"

"And I won! I'm so lucky to get the spend the day with such a handsome guy such as Victor", Sophie squealed at she linked her arms with Victor who promptly pulled away. "Yes I'm very aware and remember to **please respect** my personal space if you don't mind!", he told her, rather annoyed. "Don't be like that silly! I did win after all, the least you could do is let such a loyal fan get close to you, at least for the day. All you've done is talk about Hop today! Who know when I'll ever get this chance again?!" Sophie whined, linking their arms once again. This time Victor didn't pull away, he just sighed and let it happen. Victor looked up at Hop and gave him a awkward grin. "Why don't I treat you both to dinner then?", Victor asked, Sophie squealed with excitement, "Omg finally, I'm like starving over here.", she exclaimed. Hop smiled at his friend, "Thanks mate, that'd actually be really nice." Hop said while Victor called a flying taxi to take them to Hulbury. 

"The Captain's Table!?", Sophie shouted as she got off the flying taxi. "I thought we'd be going somewhere a little more classy! You have the money right!?", she complained. Hop and Victor ignored her constant grumbling as they walked over to the entrance to the restaurant . "If you want to got without food tonight be my guest!" Victor shouted to her as he and Hoped entered into the restaurant. Sophie reluctantly followed after them, her faced steamed of anger. Everyone in the restaurant stoped and stared at Victor. Whisper began to erupt from the patrons even some of the employees, " _Is that the champion and Hop too?", "Who's that girl with them, is she one of their girlfriend's?", "It's the girl who won the raffle, how lucky!"_ , Victor and Hop ignored them, they were used to this. Sophie on the other hand loved the attention and practically egged the crowd on even more, going as far as to peck Victor on the cheek. Hop was really angry at her antics now, he was about to give her a piece of his mind but again Victor lightly shoved her away again, wiping his cheek too. This gave Hop a sense of relief and calmed him down enough to keep him silent Sophie mouthed "He's just shy." to the crowd. ' _Great more rumours to deal with.' Victor thought._

Finally the hostess showed up to usher them into a private dining area upon Victor's request. The whole entire meal was awful for Hop. Sophie kept flirting with Victor and it almost drove Hop over the edge but he absolutely had to keep his cool, he didn't want to embarrass his crush after all, he'd be no better than Sophie if he caused a scene. When the left the restaurant they were greeted with a bright light...a camera flash. Sophie quickly linked arms with Victor once again, telling him to pose for the camera, Victor sighed and held a up a peace sign, throwing on a fake small smile. More paparazzi stared to appear. Hop could quickly see that Victor was getting extremely overwhelmed and all he wanted to do was enjoy his vacation away from work. "Cut it out!", Hop shouted, throwing a hand in front of the cameras. "What do you think you're doing!? You're stealing mine a Vickey's spotlight you annoyance!!!", Sophie yelled. The crowd 'awwed' at the nickname. Hop turned to the crowd 'No! Not 'aww', don't you see you're making Victor uncomfortable, buzz off already!" Hop yelled to the crowd almost looking as vicious as Raihan. The crowd immediately began to disperse and thin out. Victor quickly took out his phone and called 2 flying taxis, one to FINALLY take Sophie back home to Ballonea and to take him and Hop home to Postwick. 

Once the taxis arrived they all said their goodbyes, of course Sophie tried to cling to Victor even more which caused Hop to practically pry her off his crush. Earning him a glare from the blonde. Hop didn't care, he just wanted her home. As soon as they got her into the taxi they made a B line for theirs. When they arrived home after the long day Victor decided to spend the nigh at Hop's since they couldn't spend time alone together earlier. This made Hop's hear soar in his chest and gave him butterfrees in his stomach. Hop opened his bedroom door and they both sat on the bed, Victor tossing his hat onto Hop's desk. "Holy heck! Finally that bitch is gone!" Victor exclaimed, "You said it mate." Hop replied. "I-I missed you a lot you know...", Hop began adverting his eyes, a faint blush began to spread over his face."I missed you too!" Victor told him, flashing a bright smile. With that Hop stood up and kissed Victor, he was just so cute! He intertwined his fingers with Victor's and laid him down onto the bed. Hop pulled away. Victor was bright red and panting, as if he wanted more. "I've liked you for a really long time now...seeing Sophie get so close to you, I couldn't take it anymore, so please, be mine." Hop declared to Victor, he was ready for rejection, he just wanted to get his feelings out there. "Yes, I'll be yours." Victor answered while adverting his eyes his face as red as a krabby. "I liked you for a while now too...ever since we stared the gym challenged together. Everyday I missed you, I didn't realize it until I became the champion, I really need you Hop." Hop was baffled at Victor's answer but it only took him a second to recover. "Then can I continue?" Hop asked. Victor nodded his head.

...

Hop kissed Victor again but with a little more force this time. Slipping his tongue in, exploring every crevasse of Victor's mouth, Victor let out a long moan as they kissed. Hop stopped kissing Victor, both catching their breaths, then he slowly reached down and took off Victor's shirt as well as his own then dove back in for another deep kiss. Hop began to tweak and pinch Victor's nipples earning a groan from the brunette then Hop trailed kissed down Victor's neck, stoping at the base. Hop smirked then started to suck Victor's neck, hard. "A-ah! Ha...Ho-Hop!" Victor moaned out. Hop pulled away from Victor's neck with a pop, leaving Victor's pale skin with a brand new mark, Hop's mark. Hop moved onto Victor's nipples, sucking them tenderly as well as palming Victor's 'Special Place'. "No-ah! Hop-ah-ah! G-gonna cum!", Victor cried out. Hop pulled away from Victor's nipple and began to focus on Victor's lower area. Hop began to take off Victor's pants and underwear. Victor's cock sprigged up, a little bead of pre-cum on top. "Looks tasty...mmm" Hop said before sucking Victor off, licking the underside as well. "UWAAAH! Ah-ah-AH! Do-Don't, please HA-AH!", and with that Victor came inside Hop's mouth. Hop swallowed it but he couldn't help but gag a bit, it was sudden after all. "Ah...H-Hop, I-I'm so sorry." Victor apologized, "No, no. It's okay, just try to warn me next time, okay?" Hop asked, "Okay, I'll try to, it just felt so good." Victor answered. "Hehe...you are really sensitive though, I love it. Now let's prepare you. Just wait here" Hop told Victor. Hop got up and walked to Leon's room. He rummaged around in Leon's room, finally pulling a drawer open on Leon's desk. Condoms and lube, just what he needed. "Thanks, Lee. I knew you'd have my back." Hop whispered under his breath as he walked back to his room. Hop waved his new found treasures in front of his new boyfriend who in turn flushed red. Hop strived over to Victor and looked now at Victor's now soft dick. "Aww looks like what we did early was too much...don't worry babe, I know how to fix it." Hop whisper huskily in Victor's ear, making him shiver. Hop then coated Victor's private little hole inside and out with lube. Victor's face scrunched up, "Cold." He complained, "I know, it'll get better soon I promise." Hop explained as he covered his fingers in lube. "Ready?" Hop asked, Victor nodded his head, with that Hop stuck his finger in. "Dose it hurt?", Hop asked "No, it's just a little weird.", Victor replied. The Hop stuck a second finger in causing Victor to whimper. "O-okay now it does a little..." Victor explained. "You'll get used to it soon." Hop told him. At that moment Hop bended his fingers inside of Victor, hitting his prostate. Victor threw his head back and let loose a long moan. "See I told you~" Hop smirked as he looked at Victor's hard on and then added a third finger. "Ah-ah-ah...", Victor couldn't hold back, it felt too good. Hop continued to finger Victor until he felt nice and loose. Then Hop took his fingers out. Victor whined, "Why did you pull out?" Hop smiled at him "Because I have something better coming up." Hop took out his member and slipped a condom over it. Hop lined his dick up to Victor's entrance, "Are you ready?" Hop asked his lover, "Yes." Victor answered. Hop began to push through the first ring of muscle, Victor groaned in pain. Hop then grabbed Victor's dick and began to pump it, anything to ease the pain. "Kiss me-ah!" Victor pleaded which Hop quickly complied to. Finally Hop was all the way in, both breathing out a sigh of relief. Hop gave Victor a few minutes to try and adjust before asking, "Can I please move now? I can't wait anymore." Victor nodded his head slowly, a bit hesitant. Hop moved very slowly as so not cause Victor even more pain and once again he grabbed Victor's cock and began pumping it slowly until once again Hop hit Victor's prostate causing him to completely melt, "H-Hoooop...nn" Victor moaned out. Hop then gained the confidence to speed up, ramming into to Victor much harder than before still pumping his dick and now sucking on one of his nipples. "Ah-ah-Hop!-AH!", Victor cried out as he became a moaning and drooling mess. Hop watched as Victor's eyes rolled to the back of his head from the pleasure. "I-I'M-HAAAAAA!" Victor screamed as he came again Hop following shortly after, "Ooh Victor..." He moaned as he released his seed into Victor. Hop pulled out only to find that Victor had passed out after he came. "You did really well, I'm proud of you, and I love you." Hop whispered to Victor's sleeping body and then got to work, cleaning up the sticky mess they made.

...

Victor awoke to the chirps and chimes of rokidees outside, he slowly sat up and looked around. Hop and his clothes scattered all over the bed and floor, an empty condom wrapper on the nightstand, an empty bottle of lube beside it, and a sleeping Hop beside him. _'I gotta go pee'_ Victor thought as he went to go get up until a pang of pain raced up his spine. "GAH!" He shrieked and he sunk back into the bed, this caused Hop to wake up. "You okay babe?" Hop said as he quickly got up to aid his new boyfriend. "I-I'm just a little sore, I think I'm gonna have to wait this out for a bit." Victor explained, "If you need anything, just say the word." Then Victor kissed Hop. "I love you so much, Hop." "I love you to Victor."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for giving this a read! I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
